Cupid Love Adventure : If you succeed
by Naruhina 123
Summary: A betrayal and Rejection make a person miserable. That what happen to Naruto. But this will change a Certain Gaming app. Naruto's play different task to claim a girl,Woman and Alien? . Send any requests/suggestions, Pm/Review. NarutoxHarem! Don't like it don't read it.
1. Mei Tata

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chaper 1: It Has Begun.

In the city of Japan, many people were going about their day. But for one person, it was a very bad day. Sure the sun was shining, the birds were singing in the trees and the people were so happy. No, not this boy. Naruto Uzumaki

Reason? One word. Hinata. Naruto's girlfriend. Naruto had known Hinata since primary school. And ever since they entered high school she and him began dating. But recently she had been very distant in everything. Their relationship had deteriorated to the point where something will very much give way if not handled right. One night he went to her house with a batch of flowers and chocolates. Cliche, yes he knew, but he just thought it was sweet. He had to try and fix this relationship in anyway he knew. Even stooping to a low level of buying cliche items in the form of flowers and choclates. He was about to knock on the door when he heard the sounds of moans and screams.

Moving the flower pot next to the house finding another key he unlocked the door and moved to the source of said noise, which came from her room. Opening the door Naruto found Hinata. Riding...Sasuke? Dropping the roses and chocolates, grabbing their attention, Ninata's face turned red in embarrasment at who she was seeing. Naruto's heart was utterly crushed at what he just witnessed. If the tears streaming down his face were anything to go by.

"Naru-kun. This isn't what it looks like." said Hinata getting off Sasuke with some of his cum leaking out her pussy.

Just another cherry on the destroyed cake. Naruto simply said nothing but left the house. Hinata chasing after him, calling him to give her another shot. But it was too late. What he saw. What Naruto saw caused his heart for her to turn to stone permanently towards her. The pain was all too much. Reaching his home he found Kushina on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand. She was watching a movie which Naruto didn't give a shit about. Taking a quick glance at the coffee table infront, he found three bottles. His mother sure knew how to drink. Kushina spotted her son walking by the door to the lounge.

"Oi sochi. What's wrong?" asked Kushina making Naruto walk into the room.

"Oh, I just found my girlfriend riding and fucking my best friend." replied Naruto as he plopped onto the couch.

"Here. Have some." said Kushina holding out her glass.

"No Mom." He get up from couch "I need some time alone. " He gone to his room.

"Okay…Sochi.."

Two Months passed….

Naruto and Kushina move to Kyoto and start to living a new life. Kushina start to working in Glossary store. Naruto going to joined Kuho to complete his high school with new start. _"This will be new start of my life.."_ It took a month to move over betrayl by his best friends and lover.

In Kuho Acadmy..

Four Month Passed…..

"Akeno, I love you. Please go out with me!" A blushing blond man said as he slightly bowed toward the woman before him, not daring to look into her eyes. He had spiky blond hair and beautiful azure eyes the color of the ocean. His name was Uzumaki Naruto, a First-year student of Kuoh Academy. Standing opposite of him was a beautiful woman with black hair tied into a long ponytail and starling purple eyes. Her name was Himejima Akeno, also a Second-year student of Kuoh Academy.

"Naruto…?" Akeno stuttered. A tinge of pink could be seen on her cheeks and if any other person was present on the rooftop of Kuoh Academy at that moment, they would have seen her fidgeting slightly.

It was because Naruto was a human. An ordinary human.

Himejima Akeno, known as one of the Two Great Onee-sama of Kuoh Academy.

"Naruto, I…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of a blunt weapon cutting through air could be heard clearly in the courtyard of the Uzumaki Household as a blond man repeatedly swung his broken with heavy force. This man was none other than Uzumaki Naruto who had just returned home after his confession to the love of his life, Himejima Akeno.

Obviously, he had failed and Naruto couldn't understand why.

*Swoosh*

'Great friends…' Naruto thought as he swung the bokken in his hands once more. He had no target in mind and was just tiring himself out so that he could have an easy sleep and forgot Akeno's matter. 'Akeno', the name brought mixed feelings to his chest. Naruto had realized his feelings for her during their second year when they were attending a cooking class together. Since then, he had been thinking about the black hair miko nonstop and it had taken him one whole year to observe her and gather enough courage to confess earlier. And it had failed. Unlike he thought, maybe Akeno only thought of him as her friend.

*Swoosh*

*Snap*

'…Let's us stay as friends, Naruto…' Akeno's words rang in his mind again as Naruto swung his broken down, and it snapped in half due to the heavy force. Letting out a tired sigh the blond threw his broken equipment away before turning around and walked into his house. First, he would take a cold shower to calm his mind.

"First Betrayal and Now Rejection…" Naruto sighed." My life is full of mess…" He took out his phone and search something new to forget his pain. "What is this ?" He search some odd app in android market. "Cupid love Adventure.." "Is this some kind of dating app…" He smile. He write all detail of himself and last…."And this is accepted."

"WELCOME TO THE CUPID LOVE ADVENTURE"

"Here you Task.."

"Huh…Their also Task.." Naruto read to continue. "If you succeed than she will joined your journey…"

"WHAT THE…" A mobile screen flash. Naruto covered his eyes when the flash goes out….The Blonde see a beautiful pink hair outfit is a pinkish risque mini dress with a lot of austere, heart emblems, and a variety of long and short ribbons. She has very long pink hair that tied in pig tails. She also sports two protruding cow lick that looks like an insects's antenna.

Only one word coming from his mouth. "You're really Beautiful and Cute"

"Oh! Thank you so much." A pink hair bowed to him. "My name is Mei Tata..and you must be Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde nodded." Now on you're going to helped me to complete other task."

Naruto blinked he took at the screen. "Task complete.."

"YOU'VE REGISTERED UNDER CUPID GAMES….HOPE YOU ENJOY OTHER GIRLS…"

Naruto Uzumaki. Lv.1…

**Lemon Start**

"Okay Lets start our preparation…" Mei grinned. She sat on his laps.

Mei suddenly close her eyes and lean in for a kiss. After a few seconds Naruto return the kiss and the two lover's tongue dance ferociously as Mei placed both of her hands on Naruto's cheeks for a deeper kiss. As the kiss got more aggressive, Naruto couldn't stop his hands from touching Mei's beautiful slender body. As he looked up only to see Mei's face very redden, he had a face very worried.

Mei then calmed down as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck preparing to give her first time to the one she loved.

" You can do whatever you want, just please be gentle." Said Mei.

As she gave Naruto permission, he kissed her forehead comforting her and continue to unbuttoned her top. As he finished he stopped to admire her beauty, as he notice she wasn't wearing anything fancy, just a simple purple lacy bra.

As Naruto fully took off his shirt, he felt a hand rub against his chest. Looking down he can see Mei touching every inch of him. Mei on the other hand tried to control herself as she started to drool a little at Naruto's well tone body. As she examined his body

"Oh! You're so hot!" Mei said.

Naruto then kissed her while fondling her right breast making Mei moan in pleasure. Wanting to be more adventurous she then made a request.

" s...suck….suck my breast please." Mei said covering her eyes with her fingers in embarrassment.

Hearing her request, he slowly kissed her cheek then her neck making her moan even louder, then finally sucked her left breast while rubbing her right breast between his thumb and index finger.

Mei couldn't control herself as her moans started to get louder as Naruto continue to suck harder.

Mei wanting to feel more pleasure wrapped her arms around Naruto's head and pulled him in deeper.

Starting to get aroused he slowly made his way to Mei's skirt and pulled it down her soft silky legs. Mei then started to moan even louder than before as she could as she felt Naruto's hand Rubbing up her legs.

Being more bolder Naruto then slide his fingers inside her underwear and rubbed her pussy. Feeling his hand getting wet, he decided to tease Mei.

" Enjoying yourself are we." Naruto said with a smirk.

Mei then pushed Naruto back and got on top of him and went straight for his pants. As she pulled down his pants, she was surprised by his arousal. As she was stroking it she could hear Naruto groaning.

" Who's enjoying themselves now." Mei said teasing Naruto back as she stroke harder and faster.

Mei was hesitant at first, but then decided to go further and lick his throbbing member.

"Mei. " hearing Naruto calling her name made Mei realize that she was doing a good job.

She then engulfed his entire member in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down slowly while licking every part of it.

As she was sucking she slide two fingers inside her underwear and started to masturbate. Feeling waves of pleasure she swirled her tongue around Naruto's cock.

After a couple of minutes of sucking Naruto's cock, she heard Naruto trying to talk.

" Mei I…I…going… to…" Naruto said breathing heavy.

" It's okay cum if you want." Mei muffled as her mouth was occupied by Naruto's hard cock.

Not long after Mei's mouth was filled with cum. Hearing that guys like it if girls swallow it she tried it for herself only to cough it up.

Ready to become one, Mei laid Naruto on his back and got on top of him to lower herself near his cock. As Naruto's cock started to penetrate Mei entrance, she whimpered in pain as inch by inch it started to go inside her.

" You okay, don't push yourself take you time." Naruto said worried as he saw blood dripping from down from her pussy.

" Come here I'll make you feel better." Naruto said as he brought Mei close for another heated kiss.

As their tongue explore each other's mouth both of Naruto's hands went to grope and fondle Mei's wonderful breasts.

After Mei started to feel better, she started to move a little feeling pleasure from her lover.

" Ahhhh….Naruto this fe…..feels amazing my hips can't seem to s….stop." Mei said moaning.

Mei then placed her hands on Naruto's stomach to balance herself feeling all of the pain gone.

" Ah Mei g…go faa…faster." Naruto said never feeling this much pleasure before.

" Ts…Mei I…..I…I'm….." Naruto trying to warn Mei.

" I know… me t….too." Mei said moaning very loudly.

After a few minutes Naruto released his load inside Mei's pussy.

**Lemon End…..**

"Finally our registration complete. You claimed your first reward..so we can moved forward."

Naruto didn't get his words. "As he look at the app…What kind of these things…."

"Okay here let me explained you some rules…but first let me dress."

"Oh Yeah!" Naruto eyes widened as her clothes appear over her body. "Are you magician…"

"Nope..I'm Mei Tata…A Love Goddess."Naruto raised his eyebrow. "A Trainee. Okay here let me explained the rules.

You've to Complete the task.

The task is belongs to the particular girl or woman.

If you succeed then she will added into you're list. You can used her to complete other task or other things.

"If I do not want few girls" Naruto said as he do not want to face Akeno other few girls."

Mei Tata blinked at those words. "_This is first time someone said that..It might be his personal reasons."_

"If you look at the screen…" She guided him. "There is name of the woman and Task. Some time later it will update and if you decline some girls than their other Task also..But warning you didn't completed task or ran away…their might be bad happen to you.."

"Okay so let start your harem journey …"

"Wait I didn't accept it."

"You already accept it."

"Oh! Troublesome…"

**This is story I'm inspired by Lemon Games and Fox and His Vixen. **

**The Lemon Game where Naruto start to get harem in his world. I take a little change…Instead of book I change it smartphone since Morden world people used phone..so all updates and task will face the Naruto in Morden world is mention in SP (Smartphone.) **

**That is I get the inspiration of Fox and his vixen series. These how Naruto getting the girls.**

**Mei Tata is character from Cupid Chocolate. She will helped Naruto in his task or any danger situation. **


	2. Kushina Uzumaki

Two Hours details explain later

"So…I've complete different tasks to level up." The love goddess nodded. "and I'm getting more females…"

"Yep!"

"Ero-sanin will proud of me from heavens" Naruto thoughts as he clearly saw the white hair grams is giving him thumb.

"Let a repeat my self again. This app will getting different task it's regarding to humans, devils, angel, fallen angles other supernatural stuff if there might be an Aliens also.

Naruto stared her moment and yelled " ARE YOU INSANE…" Mei quickly covered her ears. "I don't know if they're real or not. If they're real how am I suppose to handle supernatural stuff especially Vampires." A silent chill went through her body.

"I'll save you from my magic." Love Goddess nodded.

"But you will be tired to use too much magic." The love goddess stared at the blonde.

"How kind of you're to care about me." Mei Tata smiled.

The blonde blinked as his phone vibrate.

"Look like it. You got the notification for another task." The blonde and Goddess looked at her tasked…

"NO WAY." He throw his mobile on bed. "I'm refused to doing that.."

"But Naruto..I can helped you with my…"

"Listen Mei-chan….the next task is that person is my mother.." She blinked. "and my father hurt her feelings and I'm…"

"**If you didn't do it then Sasuke will do."**Naruto blinked he didn't know who is it but he continue. "**You're so dumb as haven't figure out why Sasuke main intention to being your friend. First you're girl friend then…**

"SHUT UP…." Mei Tata scared at the blonde outburst. "GET OUT MY HEAD."

"N..Naruto-kun.." Mei Tata scared.

The blonde looked around neither he felt nor he heard any unknown voices in his head. "Mei-chan I'm sorry to sudden yelled to you. I felt somebody telling me few thoughts."

"It's okay Naruto-kun..if you want to decline her you've to do other…"

"I accept it." Mei blinked. "I accept this task. If I succeed is she bound to me."

"Yes…Naruto-kun but it will destroy your mother-son relation." Mei said in serious tone.

"I'm taking any risk to make her happy." Naruto smile. "and you know my mother is really hot for me."

"Oh! Insect..So cool." Mei thoughts in pervertly.

"She might be drinking bear right now…"

**Hall Room….**

Reaching hallroom he found Kushina on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand. Taking a quick glance at the coffee table infront, he found three bottles. His mother sure knew how to drink.

"Hello sochi. Have some." said Kushina holding out her glass.

Taking the glass from his mother he downed it instantly. Kushina certainly was surprised, but smiled sinisterly and poured him another. She didn't know Naruto could hold his liquor. Three bottles of wine was nothing to him now. It took him 5 to get him close to being tipsy. By the time he finished the last of the bottle, Kushina thought her son was now really drunk. Scooting up next to him she ran her hands along his chest.

"How do you feel?" she asked in a whisper/purr of seduction.

"I don't know." said Naruto looking at his mother with 'drunk' eyes."Mom…You're really have beautiful read I get why Dad fall over the hot babe over you.."

Kushina eyes shocked as her son felt toward her._ "Oh! Is this how you felt about your mother! This is all because of Sasuke and Hinata…my sochi goes through all pain..but don't worry I care to you." _

"And I'm jealous if any other ma-mph"Naruto didn't even finish his sentence when his mother slammed her lips onto his. He never expected her to jump into his lap and kiss him on the lips and then begin grinding herself against his crotch, getting him hard fast while her tongue dashed across in his mouth.

Now Naruto knew his mother was extremely hot. Not even 30 and she was still the most desired woman in the entire block.

Kushina broke the kiss while Naruto's mind completely broke down from such a kiss. She smiled as his eyes glazed over and his mouth hung open. She had him right where she wanted him.

**Lemon. **

Sliding down to his pants she slowly stroked him through his pants. Feeling how hard he was she licked her lips as she undid his pants. Pulling them off she found a long cock which was quite thick as well. She could definitly see something like this reshaping her insides. And she wanted it now.

"Oh sochi, you're so big." said Kushina as she licked the tip down to the bottom and then back up before taking him straight down her throat.

"Kaa-chan. That feels good." said Naruto as his mind rebooted at the feeling of her warm lips enveloping his member.

Kushina sucked and slurped as much as she could. The feeling of having her son's cock in her mouth felt really good.

"I'm cumming." moaned Naruto as he pushed her head down on his cock.

Kushina completely let go and let the first shot of cum shoot down her throat.

She managed to get the first shot down but then they really came. She sucked as much as she could but in the end, it came out her mouth and onto her son's cock. He had cummed for a full minute and Kushina's clothes were completely drenched in cum. Pulling his cock out her mouth she licked it clean while she got out of her clothes.

"Delicious sochi. Make me feel good." said Kushina as the last article of clothes fell off her body to reveal her beautiful body to him.

Grabbing his own clothes and taking them off, he scooped her up bridal style and took her to the bedroom. His mind lost in a haze of pleasure and lust.

Laying her down, he went to her lips and captured them as he lined himself up with her dripping pussy.

Pushing into her while Kushina broke her kiss and moaned into him as she felt such a big object in her. Her toys never gave her this much pleasure.

"Kaa-chan." said Naruto.

He soon felt his mother bucking her hips against his. Feeling how horny she was, he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

"That's it. Give your slutty Kaa-chan a good fuck." said Kushina as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Giving her a good long kiss, Naruto began to slowly pump in and out of her. He knew he'd be going to hell for this.

Kushina dug her nails into Naruto's skin, at this rate she'd reach her orgasm more than ever. And sure enough she did after a few good thrusts. And so did Naruto.

"Kaa-chan!" climaxed Naruto as he fired his load deep into her.

"Sochi!" climaxed Kushina as she felt his cum spray her insides white.

**Lemon end.**

Collapsing next to her, Naruto soon fell asleep with her and so did Kushina. For Kushina, she couldn't even believe what she had done, but man alive would she be doing it again. Naruto never knew it either as he felt his mother snuggle up to him with him doing the same. One thing was for sure, they'd never be looking at each other like mother and son again.

Waking up to a beautiful morning, Naruto got dressed and headed into the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Kushina humming to herself as she cooked him some food. She looked so peaceful as she worked. But that was when Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Morning Kaa-chan." said Naruto.

"Morning sochi." said Kushina as Naruto broke the hug.

"Are you happy now Kaa-chan?" asked Naruto making Kushina stop everything and look to her son.

"What do you mean?" asked Kushina.

"Kaa-chan. Don't play dumb please. Why did I wake up in your bed naked?" asked Naruto sitting down on the stoel.

He already knew the answer, he just needed to hear it from her.

"Well, sochi..." began Kushina as she switched the stove off and sat down with him.

"Kaa-chan…Please forget him. I want to see my Kaa-chan real smile." Kushina meerly did nothing aside from grabbing Naruto's face and kissing him on the lips in a passionate kiss. The 17 year old's eyes widened as he felt Kushina's tongue brush against his lips. Breaking from the kiss, or more like pushing her away.

"Sorry for Interrupting …Kushina Uzumaki.." Naruto and Kushina quickly separated themselves. "But I've somethings discuss with you."

"Naruto…who is she?" Kushina narrowed eye at her son."And why she is doing in out house."

"I explain you everything. What is in breakfast ? I'm hungry.."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mei Tata is cute and sexy girl from cupid chocolate. In the anime series how she support the main character. I chose her to helped the our favourate blonde. **

**Kushina Uzumaki…cool red head in first mate. **

**I suppose the world that Naruto are available I took in High school dxd. Yeah Yeah I know Rias and other devil stuff…but that make more interesting…**

**Another the story I another got a inspiration from The Game is story written by uzumaki38. In that version Naruto show his ravish side. And I really like the Naruto back ground….**


	3. Rin Tohsaka

Somewhere in Tohsaka Residence…

A young woman stands in a glowing red summoning circle and holds a fist outstretched in front of her. Her long black hair was tied into loose pigtails held in place by two black ribbons. Her face was slender and elegant. Her slender form was currently clothed in a red long sleeve shirt embroidered with a gold cross on the chest, an extremely short black skirt which exposed a good amount of skin, black stockings, and brown leather shoes.

In her hands she held a spell book which she was reciting a verse from. "Thou shall come forth to my side," she began as her hair whipped around her face. "Thy sword shall control my fate. Abiding by the Holy Grail's haven. If thou accedest to this will and reason, then answer me. The oath set forth here. I am the embodiment of good in the eternal world. I am the disposer of evil in the eternal world. Three, the seven heavens that bear the great trinity. Come forth from the circle of constraint," as she finished the last verse a small drop of water dripped through her slender fingers.

Once the drop of water hit the summoning circle it glowed an even brighter red. Suddenly a hologram of the circle beneath her feet rose up over her body before stopping at her midsection and part of it rising above her head. Emerald eyes snapped open and she smiled confidently. "O' guardian of balance!" she bellowed as the circles lit up even more enshrouding the entire premise in a bright red light.

'I have, without a doubt, summoned the best card I could,' the young woman thinks to herself with the same confident smile on her face. Just then a loud crashing sound echoed through out the house causing her to fall flat on her rear. "What!?" she exclaimed as she ran up the stairs of the two story house and toward the room she suspected the sound came from. Swinging open the oak wood door she came face to face with an unexpected sigh.

Sitting before her almost covered in rubble was a young woman with silky shoulder length white hair, yellow eyes, and a slender face. Her lithe form was currently outfitted in black full body armor with silver trim that emphasized her figure, and a red cloak which draped dramatically over her form (This is Chloe von Einzbern Aka Kuro).

"Oy! Way to goooo Master," the young woman drawled sarcastically as she twirled a finger and dusted off her cloak while glaring at the young woman in the doorway. "Couldn't you have done a better summoning than that?" the young woman griped as she dusted off her legs and stood up. She then looked up and noted the gigantic hole in the ceiling and the moon light that shined through causing her armor to glow faintly.

At this point the other young woman's eye was twitching violently and her lips were twisted into a feral snarl.

"Oy! What's your deal? You know if you keep making that face it's going to get stuck like that," the red head stated with a smirk as she sauntered over toward the other young woman allowing her hands to rest on her hips.

"That's it!" the raven haired young woman snapped as her left hand began to glow an eerie red. Looking down at the young woman's hand the red head noted that it was in fact one of the command spells that was glowing.

"You sure you want to do that?" the red head inquired with a feral smirk on her face, "You might need that later on."

The raven haired young woman simply glared at her for a moment, but soon the eerie red glow dissipated. "Well then you better straighten up that attitude of yours! You're my Servant and I'm your Master!" she snapped as she poked the red heads ample bosom. Raising her hand to the red heads face she shoved the strange markings on her hands into the young woman's face. "You see these, without them we're both up a creek without a paddle," she growled as she continued to glare at the young woman who simply yawned in response.

"Whatever you say ma'am. Anyway, I suppose you're going to want me to introduce myself," the red head stated with an exasperated sigh as the raven haired young woman nodded in response. "Well I am the servant class Archer, and I hope you know what my class name entails," Archer stated with a semi-formal bow.

"Damn, I wanted to summon Saber. Oh well, I guess my best wasn't good enough seeing how as I ended up with a servant like this," the raven haired young woman stated with small sigh and a shrug.

"OY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Archer snapped as she glared at her Master, her eyes burning with poorly concealed rage.

"Don't worry about it," the raven haired young woman stated with a small placating wave and a bored expression on her face. "Well I'm Rin Tosaka. Anyway, now that introductions are out of the way I would like for you to clean up this mess," Rin stated as she pointed at the debris behind Archer.

"Do I look like a maid to you?" Archer deadpanned as she looked at Rin with a neutral expression locked onto her face.

"Don't make me use a command spell," Rin deadpanned in response as she turned and opened the door. "I expect that to be done by the time I wake up tomorrow. Oh! And make sure that you wake me up in time for school," she demanded as she walked out the door closing it behind her.

'I would kill her, but unfortunately I need her,' Archer thought to herself with a scowl on her face as she turned around and faced the pieces of broken ceiling, shingles, broken bits of furniture, and other debris. 'This is going to take awhile,' Archer thought to herself with a frown as the out line of an old wooden broom formed in her bare hands and then became solid. "Oh well, better get to work," she said to herself with a shrug as she began to sweep up the mess.

Next Day….

After Mei explanation, It took a time to Kushina to digested the whole supernatural stuff. Few Minutes later only three words came out from her mouth. "I approve it." Kushina said with smile but I have one condition…

On the road ways

"What's your mood off" Mei said with smiling face as he walking besides him. "You mother is approve it." The blonde glared to her.

"It's because She don't want me to…."

"to follow your father foot step…" Mei said bored expression. "What his name is Minato Namikaze. Don't look at me like that…You filled full information on cupid app. "

"Drop the topic.." Naruto annoyed it hearing his father. "Let's go to school before I'm late."

BLINK BLINK

"Look…It's time for the next task…" Mei Tata said with excitement. The blonde better to ignored her and see the next task.

"**Next Target : Rin Tohsaka...The first year transfer student joined to a Kuho Academy. **

"She's going to joined my school .."

"**You're Task : to become her friend…**

"Well that odd." Naruto and Mei thoughts.

Few hours later…..

In Class Room….

Rin Tohsaka a new student who joined Kuho Academy and she is in his classroom.

"Hi…" Rin looked at her fellow classmate. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, You're new here. I'll helped you out. so would you like to be my friend." She looked at his hand then his face who give him a milliondollar smile. Kuro interrupt her telepathically before she rejected him.

"**Accept his friendship"** Rin raised her eyebrow. "**He might be an ordinary person but I felt a great mana inside this human. I need a mana for fight other servant. You've possess little mana won't helped me to win this Holy grail war. So you've to do…"**

"I'm really glad to be friend with you." She shake his hand. "I'm Rin Tohsaka nice to meet."

Mei Tata using her special invisibility magic neither anyone could see her nor any supernatural could felt her presence. She saw the mark on her right hand.

"Huh! That really odd Tatto." The pink hair girl thoughts.

Blink..

Naruto took out his phone and open it. "Task Completed.."

**Naruto Uzumaki level Up : 1.01 **

"Oh! You will gain more experience points in physic-" Mei interrupt by Naruto.

"How about I show you school surrounding instead of sitting here." He suggested.

"Nice Idea.." Rin smile. "As sitting here it's boring…" The blonde grinned. "Oh! If you did some pervy stuff on me I used my kendo skills on you." She warned.

"She is tough girl." Mei said.

"Oh! I'm scared." Naruto said as He take Rin Tohsaka a little school tour. Since some school part are regarding to females only. So his other friend Muruyama, Katase and Aika Kiryuu helped her.

**To be continue…**

**This is Rin Tohsaka from fate and stay night series. Rin Tohsaka is good stuff in magic. Sorry there no lemon sence between them right now but may be in future.**


	4. Ino Yamahaka

**The current girls is from The Last Naruto the movie and she is 3 years older than Naruto.**

**Hot Spring **

"Here I have a new task. Great." Naruto sighed but he felt relax in hot spring. "I should've called Mei-chan.. But she want to stay with Kaa-chan…." Naruto shilver went through. "Girls Stuff"

His eyes glued onto the blonde beauty that was enjoying the natural hot spring

"Hello Naruto, What are you doing here and why are you naked?" Ino said as she carelessly splashed around as to her Naruto wasn't someone who had done the nasty with anyone by force. He might lack in the looks but his body makes up for that average part.' Ino thought as she got an eyeful and was reminded of Sai who was the opposite of Naruto.

"I want you Ino, your hot body makes me burn so please." Naruto said as he breathed hard, he was holding back and he knew this was one more he needed to calm down for awhile.

"What? Ino was clearly shocked at his words and her body was heating up from his lustful gaze and the aura that was radiating from him.

'What is this aura? It is making me excited.'

"No but I need more people otherwise I will go mad. Sorry" Naruto muttered as he closed the distance between them and smashed his lips against hers while his hands touched her attractive body with abundance

"Naruto, stop" She muttered through stifled breaths but he didn't listen and his touch continued excite her body more and more

'What is this feeling?' Ino thought as she felt the heat from his touch and the pleasure which she had never gotten from playing by herself

Naruto continued to kiss her heatedly while his hands massaged her ass and touched inside her love hole with delicate care along with using his chakra which mirrored his lust and was affecting anything it touched.

"I need you and I will take care of you so please accept" Naruto muttered as he looked into the eyes of Ino as she took in heavy breaths after being let go, she had just the best orgasm of her life and she knew her body wanted more.

"Take me" She managed to mutter but she hadn't thought about any long term relation with Naruto, for her this a causal swing

"Thanks" Naruto muttered as he kissed her nape and plunged inside her slowly, Ino arched back in pleasure as his thing invaded her insides

'How can this be so pleasurable?'

'I might get addicted to this feeling of being full.' Ino thought in her lusty daze

Ino put her hands at the edge of the basin while Naruto worked on her from behind, his burly hands holding her ass cheeks.

'This ass is so thick; I just can't get my hands of it.'

Naruto couldn't control himself anymore; even though he made sure not to use too much force causing Ino to scream in pleasure while he moved from fondling her ass to her large breasts.

Finally as he thought she got used to it, Naruto slammed his hips hard penetrating to the deepest parts causing Ino to cum.

'It's touching my womb' Ino thought with her tongue lolling outside as she was losing her mind from the pleasure.

Naruto explored her insides vigorously finding the best spot to give more pleasure to his partner even in this state.

"AHHH" Finally after some prodding he found the most sensitive spot and continued to pound into Ino with no more restraint as he needed release

Even though he his ball sack was full, he didn't cum that quickly while Ino came countless times and only after 30 min did he manage do it.

'So warm and such a long climax' Ino thought as it went on for so long while her body shuddered with the pleasure and her tongue lolled outside with an unsightly face. The cum dribbled outside her pussy with sheer force it was released with and it was too much for Ino's hole to take in.

Her insides were full but Naruto didn't care and he changed position and now Ino was facing him while he picked her up by the ass and he legs entwined with his hips, he started once again. He kissed the breast, sucked on them and enjoyed them to his pleasure while Ino could only enjoy the ride as she was already losing her mind.

"Delicious, Ino you taste so good" Naruto said with his intense gaze causing Ino to moan louder

"Harder, don't stop" Ino lost all inhibitions and pressed his face into her chest and he took it literally, increasing his pace

He moved from the breast to her lips once again as they invited him to suck on them so he did with hunger filled eyes and kissed Ino, his tongue invaded her mouth and he sucked on her tongue. He tasted the sweet saliva and it caused him to go wild, he couldn't stop himself from wanting more. While his mouth was busy with that his hands didn't stop massaging the sweet ass that he couldn't keep his hands off.

"Ruin me for everyone else" Ino muttered huskily into his ear as she couldn't take it anymore and wanted to taste his cum inside again. These magical words seem to excite him more and he came with more pressure than before. This climax continued even longer and she began leaking from her hole into the hot spring.

Naruto placed her down while his junk was covered fluids but still no sign of weakness while Ino stared with desire at him and she touched the spunk leaking from her and tasted it.

'It tastes good. WTF?' She tasted more and her eyes locked onto his thing which Naruto didn't hide as he was hungrily staring at her delicious lips.

Those delicious lips invited him and that tongue, 'Why do you have to be so hot?' Naruto thought as he plunged his thing in her gaping mouth slowly and she didn't show any resistance.

Ino shuddered as Naruto slowly entered her mouth, she would have tried to do her part but it was too big for her and Naruto had to help her adjust.

"Huff, Huff" Naruto breathed with hot and heavy breathes as he saw Ino filled with his rod, the scene was making it hard to control himself and he wanted to ruin her completely but he held on to his sanity.

Slowly he moved in and out, stuffing more of it inside her mouth and increased the pace allowing Ino to enjoy it as well. Naruto held her head as he moved and stuffed his rod fully inside which caused him to tingle with pleasure and he increased the pace again.

Finally after what felt like an eternity Naruto buried it deep inside and let go, his release directly traveled to the gullet for a minute or so. The stream of white was longer than the previous and Naruto moaned as his dick popped out of Ino's mouth along with the residual semen.

He looked at his handiwork, Ino who was too smashed to even look presentable drove him high once again.

'Why do you look so irresistible?' Naruto thought as he plunged his hard rod inside her pussy again

**Here the today girl is Ino Yamahaka from Naruto the last Movie. **


End file.
